You Don't Know What You're Asking
by Moony3003
Summary: After a hunt John Winchester runs into Jo Harvelle. Warning - Contains sexual content.


**Disclaimer: **Supernatural doesn't belong to me. Just having a little fun in Kripke's sandbox.

* * *

Warning: Contains sexual content. John/Jo. If this pairing bothers you please go back. Thanks.

* * *

You Don't Know What You're Asking

It was almost midnight and the bar was still open and full of life. He liked it when bars were like this. Not too busy but not empty enough that the bartender does nothing but talk into your ear about something you couldn't care less about. Everyone seemed to be keeping to themselves and even the pool tables were still open.

Downing a shot of whiskey, John Winchester ignored the group of girls in the corner who continued to giggle and look his way. He had no time for a silly little girl who didn't know what she was really asking for. Besides, most of them didn't look old enough to be in here anyway. He could do without a statutory rape charge as well.

"Get you another one?"

John pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger and sighed heavily before nodding. "Yeah, sure," he said gruffly, not caring.

As the woman poured the drink, she spoke again. "Tough hunt?"

The question gained his attention. Momentarily forgetting his frustrations of the day and the new ones near him in the bar he looked up. The woman was more a young girl, who looked just old enough to be in here. She gave him a small smile and her blue eyes widened expectantly. She looked familiar but he couldn't place it.

"Do I know you?"

"Jo Harvelle," she said instantly. "Ellen and Bill's daughter? Remember?"

The confusion across John's face disappeared as the realisation set in. He saw it now; Bill's blue eyes, Ellen's delicate nose, the long blonde hair in loose curls. Still the way he remembered, well, without the pigtails and little pink dress. She seemed to have changed her girly clothes in favour of a denim skirt and white tank top.

"Well, it's been a while. How are you, Jo?"

"I'm okay, actually," she said, sounding a little chirper than was natural. "So, was it a tough hunt?"

"A nest of vampires, not far from here," he replied. "Just finished up. What are you doing out here anyway? Shouldn't you be at the roadhouse?"

Jo rolled her eyes and laughed. "Believe it or not I can leave my mother's side. I'm just with some friends."

"No, you're not," said John knowingly.

"Fine, I left for a hunt which turned out bad, shockingly bad, actually and I'm working here for a while."

"And what was the thing you chased all the way out here?"

"It wasn't out here," said Jo honestly. "It was a little further out. And it was a werewolf but now the lunar cycles over, I'll have to wait for a month before I can go after it again."

John downed the shot and Jo promptly poured another. Seeing the look on his face and his silence, she quickly felt panic rush through her. "You're not gonna call my mum, are you?"

"No," said John, slowly shaking his head. "Not my place."

As the next shot went down, he pushed the glass away and got to his feet. Jo watched as he placed a few bills on the counter and picked up his jacket. "Nice seeing you, Jo," he said, turning away. He needed to leave before doing something he'd regret and knowing the amount of alcohol in his system wasn't going to help.

Coming out from around the bar, Jo reached him quickly and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt. "Are you staying near here?"

"The motel down the road," he answered.

"Can I come with you?" she asked lightly, tilting her head lightly, smiling. "I get off soon anyway."

Against his better judgement John nodded. "Sure," he muttered, turning for the door.

Just as he stepped outside Jo was beside him, following. Reaching a large black truck in the parking lot, Jo looked it over as John opened the passenger door for her. "You got a new car?"

"Dean has the Impala," he answered.

John climbed in the driver's side and started the engine, feeling almost comforted by the roar of it. From the corner of his eye he watched as Jo shut the door and made herself comfortable. The short blue denim skirt she wore rode up slightly, showing her long milky white legs. John cleared his throat roughly, shifting in his seat before putting the car into gear and driving towards the motel.

Once reaching the motel, John was thankful. He wasn't sure if he could put up with Jo's unsubtle gestures; the moving of her legs to the side every so often, the brushing and tossing back of her blonde locks, which smelt of a flowery shampoo that easily made its way to him. He was frustrated and already achingly hard and he knew of only one way it would leave but he was unsure if that's where this was heading. Of course, he recognised the signs she sent but it was still unclear. She didn't know what she was asking for either.

After getting out of the truck, John grabbed a duffel bag from the back before letting both of them inside the tiny space of his motel room. As he removed his leather jacket, he placed it on the back of the desk chair before looking to Jo. She was currently looking around the room, reading some of the small pictures and maps tacked to the walls.

Feeling a little nervous and unsure of himself, John removed his outer shirt, placing it over his jacket, leaving only his grey shirt covering his torso. As he looked back to the young girl he suddenly wondered if he was about to go too far. Sure, he'd had a few blondes in his bed before but never one as young as Jo and never the daughter of a friend and fellow hunter. Even though he was deceased, it made no difference.

Deciding to let Jo choose, he walked up behind her, standing as close into her personal space without touching her. Feeling his presence, Jo turned around, a small, soft smile gracing her pink lips as she moved closer, making their bodies touch. She quickly placed her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

He kissed back hungrily, shocked at how light her small frame was and loving the feel of it against his. As they devoured each other's mouth's he still tried not to focus on the fact that she was young enough to be his daughter. Quickly, it became too much and John gently pushed her off and walked away, running a hand over his face.

"I don't know about this Jo," he said quickly. "You're so young and..."

"Look, John," said Jo bitingly. "I'm not a child and I'm no virgin. If you didn't notice, I kissed you."

Turning around, John noticed Jo was standing right behind him, looking up expectantly, her hands clasped behind her back, her eyes showing him an innocence he knew was, at this moment, false. Moving quickly, he pushed her against the wall, balancing her there with one large thigh between her legs as his hand roamed up and down her frame. Compared to Mary, Jo was definitely different. Her frame was small, thin, making her seem delicate, almost fragile whereas Mary was solid yet firm and soft under him.

A growl sounded in John's throat as he stepped back from the wall, taking Jo with him and throwing her onto the bed, watching as she panted heavily, debauchery clear on her face. Leaning against the end of the bed, John continued to look her over.

"Are you sure about this?"

Jo nodded, a smirk starting to show on her features. "And there's no need to be gentle."

John nodded, mostly to himself. Yes, she had no idea what she just set in motion. Moving onto the bed, he pushed her thighs apart with his knee, settling himself comfortably over her body. Bending down, he crushed his lips against hers. Jo moaned loudly into his mouth, wrapping her arms around him, loving the feel of his stubble scratching against her skin. It was hard, even hurt a little in a way that made her heart beat faster.

And just like she had told him, he wasn't gentle, his hand on her wrist, pressing it down into the pillow, sending a shudder through her body that made him smile, his lips curving against hers.

"Are you okay, little girl?" he asked, breaking the kiss.

Anger coursed through Jo's body at his words. "Who are you calling little girl, old man?" she hissed, trying to wrench her arm away but failing. It only made him push down harder, his smile becoming as hard as the rest of him.

John chuckled lightly. "You don't know what you're asking," he whispered heavily, pressing his groin into hers and she felt it. The hard length of his cock which was bigger that she expected.

Jo didn't use words to answer. Instead, she slipped a hand between them, feeling him through his jeans, rubbing gently. John groaned, low and deep, dropping his head slightly, so she could feel his warm breath against her.

"Fuck, baby girl, I'm gonna make you scream my name," he rasped, his large warm hand covering a breast, squeezing it firmly.

Releasing her hands, John moved up, kneeling above her to undo his jeans. A wide smile formed on Jo's face as she watched, trailing her fingertips against her stomach, lifting her white top lightly, showing her pale skin. John growled low in his throat, his eyes following her fingers.

"Take your top off," he commanded. "I want to see you."

Jo half sat up as she did as she was told. As John finished undoing his jeans he reached down and undid the top of Jo's skirt, pulling it down roughly along with her panties and throwing it onto the floor. Leaning down slightly, he undid the clasp of her bra and threw that away as well before kneeling over her again and he looked her over.

Parts of her chest were obscured by her curls which he promptly removed, wanting to see her entirely. Under his intense gaze, she shifted, a faint shade of pink showing through her cheeks. John noted her embarrassment but said nothing. Mainly because there was nothing for her to be embarrassed about. She was beautiful and right now, John wanted nothing more than for her to writhing beneath him, full of pleasure, ready to scream his name.

Feeling impatient, Jo reached up, one hand smoothing over his waist, under his shirt and the other pushing into his boxer, brushing against his cock. "Please... John..." she begged breathily before running her small pink tongue over her delicate lips.

Slapping her hand away, John pulled himself out from the confines of his boxers and stroked himself a couple of times, smoothing the drops of pre-come over and down his shaft. Hooking her legs around his calves she noticed he was still wearing his boots as well as the rest of his clothes which bothered her since she was naked. She instantly pulled at his shirt.

"Take this off," she demanded although her tone wasn't as firm as she had hoped for. One hard look from the hunter sent chills down her spine and made her squirm. "Please... John... for me..."

Unable to refuse the delicious quivering mess beneath him, John removed his grey shirt and discarded it onto the floor. Instantly, Jo's hands were on his chest, feeling the well defined, hardened muscles beneath the skin. Ignoring the feel of her hands, John reached down and rubbed her groin lightly before slipping between her lips.

Jo pressed her head into the pillow, gasping as he found her clit, stroking it in quick, rough circles. He fingers were calloused, strong and hard, just like she imagined. She could feel an orgasm building already and she knew it wasn't just because of his skilled hands.

"You like that?"

Jo could only nod at his words, shutting her eyes tightly, her breathing becoming irregular. John bent down, his lips hovering at her ear but didn't stop his ministrations. "That's it, baby girl, come for me... come on..."

And she did, hard, embarrassment filling her as his words pushed her over the edge. When she opened her eyes, he was looking at her. His eyes had turned dark, filled with lust and naked desire. Without any words, Jo watched as John took his cock in hand and lined himslf up, pushing the heard against her entrance.

"Ready?"

Jo nodded although he was already moving into her body without waiting for an answer, sliding into her steadily. He was huge. For a moment, Jo wondered if he could split her open. Tears sprung to her eyes but she held them back as she held tightly onto him. John noticed.

"Shhh," he hushed quietly. "That's a good girl. Take it for me. It feels good, right? I'll make you come again but you have to take it."

"Fuck!" Jo cried, looking up at the chipped white ceiling, clutching at his bare shoulder, unsure if she wanted to draw him closer or push him away. "Oh fuck, John, I can't... I..."

"Yes, you can," insisted John, pulling out a tiny but before pushing in harder, deeper. "Just let me, baby girl, feels good, so tight..."

As John sheathed himself in her completely, he groaned low in his throat before starting to fuck her steadily with deep strokes that felt like they were pushing straight through her, angled just right. Leaning up, Jo bit down into John's shoulder as he continued moving inside her.

"Behave," he ordered.

Jo let out a low moan and pushed against his thrusts. "Come on, John, give it to me."

John seized both of her wrists and held her down again with one hand, slamming himself into her without pausing. Jo squeezed herself around him, making it that little bit tighter, watching the pleasure pass over his face.

"Don't push it, little girl," he warned.

A pained noise sounded from Jo as she tried to jerk away from him. "I'm not a little girl," she grounded out. "Fuck John, I'm twenty-one years old."

John chuckled again, stroking her cheek with a hand as his cock pressed deeper inside her. "Still a little girl compared to the women I've been with."

Jo's head turned on the pillow as another warm feeling filled her abdomen and she knew she was once again close. All words forgotten, John laid his body down on hers, effectively pinning her to the bed as he thrusts became harder, more erratic. As he pressed his lips to hers again, running his free hand through her hair, feeling the silky curls he felt Jo tense. After a few seconds, she came for the second time, her muscles spasming around his cock, sending him over the edge. After one final hard thrust he spilled in inside her.

As soon as his orgasm died down, he rolled off Jo, not wanting to crush her and laid on his back, not bothering to fix his pants or remove them. Jo turned to her side and moved a leg between his and settled her head comfortably on his chest. Without thinking, John reached around and stroked her long hair gently. When remembering who it was he was with, a small pang of guilt made itself known.

Turning his head slightly, John looked down. Jo's eyes were closed and her breathing quite regular. She was already falling asleep. Without another hunt to go on with, John stayed still, knowing that he should get some sleep. He'd had a long day and it was better than telling himself anything else. Still stroking Jo's hair, he sighed lightly, still looking at the young girl beside him. She really was still a little girl. He hadn't lied when he said that. As another twinge of guilt made itself known, John knew this couldn't happen again.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


End file.
